


The Way You Said I Love You: As We Huddle Together The Storm Raging Outside

by organisedchaos



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: I love you prompts, M/M, bill denbrough needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organisedchaos/pseuds/organisedchaos
Summary: Number 20 from the The Way You Said I Love You with bichie





	The Way You Said I Love You: As We Huddle Together The Storm Raging Outside

It had rained non stop in Derry for almost two weeks and it showed no sign of stopping, in fact, it seemed to be getting worse. Richie was sitting by the window of his bedroom with Chuck Berry playing from the record player in the corner, quietly so his mother wouldn’t hear. He was bored, he hated spending his Saturdays inside with nothing to do. He tried calling his friends; There was no answer at the Denbrough house, Eddie told him “If I go out I’ll catch pneumonia”, Stan gave a short and simple “No way in hell am I going out in that weather.”, Mike said the storm had caused so much damage at the farm he was spending the day helping his father and lastly, Ben told him that he and Beverly were spending the day watching movies, although Richie was welcome to join them. He’d given that a hard pass, he loved them dearly but given his own romantic situation spending the day with the two love birds probably wasn’t the best idea. He and Bill Denbrough were… dating? Maybe, at this point Richie had no idea. It had been almost two months since he’d decided to do something about his long term crush, and with subtle not being a word in his vocabulary, he marched over to the Denbrough house and as soon as Bill opened the door Richie kissed him right there and then on the doorstep, and much to Richie’s surprise Bill kissed back. The first few weeks had been great, sneaking kisses between classes and movie dates at the Aladdin, but lately things were different. Bill had been distant, avoiding Richie’s calls and cancelling plans. It felt like his first ‘maybe’ relationship had already ended and Richie was hurting. As the wind howled and the rain battered down hard on the road outside, Richie found himself so lost in thought that he hadn’t noticed the doorbell ringing or that he had a visitor until his mother came knocking on his bedroom door.

“Richie dear, there’s someone here to see you.”

“It’s open!” he called back and when the door opened, in walked Bill. His checkered shirt was dry but his jeans were soaked and the rain was still dripping from his red hair on to his face. He closed the door behind him and they stared at each other for a few minutes before Richie couldn’t stand the silence any longer.

“Not that i’m trying to get you out of your clothes are anything but, you look like you could use a dry pair of pants” Bill nodded silently as Richie fished a pair of sweatpants out of the drawer and threw them in Bills direction. He quickly changed, Richie focusing his eyes on anywhere but Bill. 

“Thanks Rich” when Bill finally spoke his normally strong (albeit stuttering) voice was shaky and when Richie looked at him again, his face was twisting as though he were trying not to cry. Any resolve Richie had fell away and he was immediately at the boys side embracing him in a hug.

“Hey, shhhh, hey it’s okay” he repeated, rubbing Bill’s back in an attempt to soothe him, but it was useless. Bill fell apart in his arms, sobs wracking his broad frame as he cried into Richie’s shoulder. They stood like that, Richie stroking Bill’s back and whispering words of comfort, for ten minutes before Bill’s breathing went back to normal and the tears came to a slow stop. They broke apart and Richie noting how exhausted the taller boy looked guided him to the bed so he could lay down, his head in Richie’s lap.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Richie asked tentatively, stroking Bill’s hair. He sniffed a few times before replying.

“It’s just the weather. Wuh-w-when it’s like this all I c-can think about is…” he took a deep breath before finishing “Georgie.” It suddenly clicked into place for Richie and he felt like a complete tool. Bill had started being distant around the same time the rain had started to fall, of course Bill was thinking about Georgie, and all Richie could think about was himself.

“Bill I’m so sorry”

“Th-That’s why i haven’t b-b-been around much lately. I thought muh-maybe things would be easier if i was alone, but it’s not R-rich, it’s really not.” his shoulder gave another shudder as he let out a silent sob “I just m-mu-miss him so much” he clung to Richie’s legs and let the tears fall again. Richie’s heart felt like it was breaking and he felt helpless.

“He’d be so proud of you Bill and he’ll always be with you no matter what” he said and Bill head gave a small nod. A few minutes of comfortable silence fell before Richie asked “You look like you haven’t slept in weeks Bill, do you want to try and get a few hours?” Bill nodded again and Richie fixed the covers so they could both get under. Richie held him until he fell asleep, resting his chin on Bill’s still wet hair. He placed a gentle kiss there and heard Bill say in barely a whisper

“I love you, Richie”

He kiss Bill’s head again “I love you too” he said softly

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate all feedback! im sunshinestanley on tumblr if you wanna say hi!!


End file.
